


The Road To The End

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a prompt about how no one really writes about Laura Hale.  <br/>Derek talks to the pack about some of his most vibrant memories of his big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To The End

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, Laura is 4 years older than Derek; making her 27 at the time of her death.

Derek stood before his sister’s grave and closed his eyes.  Laura Hale was such an amazing person.  He had loved her so much.  She had become his entire world.  His alpha, his sister, his best friend.

A cold wind tugged at his hair before he felt a warm hand on his back.

“It’s time to go Derek.”

Derek turned to see Stiles and the rest of the pack looking at him.  They had all dressed in their best to pay respects to his older sister, and their best were currently covered in bits of dirt because each had kneeled down and given a gift to his sister.

Stiles had planted a rose bush.  The flowers would be the same peach color that his sister loved so much.  Jackson had hung a hummingbird feeder; because his sister loved watching them flit about.  Scott had hung a birdhouse because his sister had always loved birds of ever type and would want to have new life brought to her grave.  Lydia had hung some small tinkling wind chimes and Allison had buried the pendant that her aunt had given her; as an apology for her aunt’s actions.

The group was able to get Derek back into the burned out shell of the house and they all sat down on the floor around him.

“Can you tell us about her?”

A small, fond smile took over Derek’s face as he let himself get lost in the memories.

***  
  
They were four years apart.

His earliest memory was of being a little boy with an appetite for his mother’s fresh made chocolate chip cookies.  He was so small; and up on the counter they were so far away.  He tried everything he could to get up; but it just wasn’t enough.

Laura came in, taller and smarter than he was.  She pulled herself up on the counter and got a cookie for each of them.

When they had finished, she had cleaned the smeared chocolate off of his face so that their mother wouldn’t find out that they had sneaked in cookies before dinner.

***

Derek had started off by being small for his age.  He was in preschool and the other boys were picking on him.  He had scraped his knee and was crying as they kept taunting him.

Laura had heard her brother crying.  Even though neither of them had their werewolf powers yet; they still had the instincts and Laura’s ears had picked up on the sound of her brother’s cries.

She was there comforting him in an instant and pressing a bit of cloth to his scraped knee.

When the boys kept taunting them, she punched the leader in the face.

The boys never really picked on Derek again.

***  
  
Werewolves get their abilities at eleven years of age.  The first week is always volatile and the new wolf often is sick as their body acclimates.

Laura was eleven and her body was changing.

Her fever was high and their mother was busy helping a mature female give birth to her first pup.  It left Derek alone with his sister.  He curled up beside her and fed her chicken noodle soup.

***  
  
Derek was eleven.  He was in pain.  It felt like his insides were twisting and turning.  His eyes would glow blue from time to time as he let out howls of pain.  His transition wasn’t going to well.

He had caught a human illness just before he was set to transition; the two factors were working together to make him sicker than he should have been.

It was late, and he didn’t want to wake anyone up.

The door opened slowly and suddenly his sister was there with a cool cloth.  She held him through the night and patted the sweat away with the cool cloth.

 

***  
  
It was his first full moon.  He had shifted into his new beta form and was trying to keep up with the adults; but his legs were still too short.  He whined when everyone had disappeared and the new conflicting smells caused him to realize just how lost he was.

A thump beside him revealed Laura in her own alpha form; her glowing green eyes smiling at him.  She tackled him and nipped at his ear before grabbing his hand and leading him deeper into the forest where his father had brought down a stag for the pack to eat.

She nudged some of the others children out of the way so that Derek could be right up next to the fresh body to feed.

***  
  
He was sixteen and had just seen her for the first time.  She was in the stands and Derek had nearly missed the ball as it came zooming towards him when she smiled at him.  When the baseball game was over, his sister had pulled him aside and looked at him with worried eyes.

“Derek, what’s wrong?  You looked distracted during the game.”

He simply gave a goofy grin and started telling Laura about the pretty girl that smiled at him.

***  
  
He could only smell burning wood and flesh.  The fire was devouring his entire childhood.  He howled in rage and began heading towards the house only to be tackled by his sister, her eyes glowing red instead of their natural green.  Another howl ripped from his throat; this one of pure agony.

His sister was the alpha…their family was lost.

***  
  
They hadn’t stuck around Beacon Hills for long after the fire.  They left for New York City.  Derek transferred out of Beacon Hills High School and began attending a school in Brooklyn where they now lived.

Laura had gotten a job as an FBI agent.  She was young but she was skilled and smart as a whip.  It helped that her werewolf abilities allowed her to sniff out the criminals she was after; even in a city so filled with people as New York.

Derek wondered if she would ever figure out who had killed their family.  Derek was pretty sure that it had been Kate Argent.

He still cried himself to sleep at night.

***  
  
“I have some leads on what happened to our family.”

It was spoken one night after Derek got home from some late classes at the community college.

“What do you mean?”

“Adrian Harris contacted me and said that he thinks he can lead me to the people that set the fire.  And there is this as well.”

She handed him a photograph of a deer with a spiral carved into its side.

“Another wolf?”

She shrugged.  “I’m not sure, but I need to check it out.  I’ll call you at eight each morning, noon each day, and eight each night.  If I miss a call…then come looking for me.”

***  
  
She had missed the call.  He had driven nonstop from New York to Beacon Hills only to sniff out the top half of her body and catch what could only be the scent of another wolf.

He allowed himself to cry one last time before pulling up a new façade.  No longer would he be the week little wolf he had always been.  His sister wasn’t around to protect him anymore; and it was up to him to avenger her death and take back the title of Alpha from whoever had taken it from her.

***  
  
The group listened to storied of Laura well into the night.  When it was over; everyone left…except for Stiles.

“What are you still doing here Stiles?”

Stiles sat down beside Derek.

“None of it was your fault; and I don’t think Laura would want you to beat yourself up over it.  You’re life had been filled with pain for such a long time Derek.  It’s time to let some light in.”

Stiles patted Derek on the back before leaving the alpha to his thoughts.


End file.
